theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 2
| House of Shade was picked up for another season just 3 days after the Season 1 Finale. Rebekah was fired and Amanda left due to conflicts. Shelby and Lindsey signed on to help host season 2. Josh stayed (he's the Ryan Seacrest of the show yas). Twists Battle of The Sexes: ''' For the first four weeks the House was divided by genders, and would compete against each other. Whichever houseguest won HoH for their gender would also guarantee safety for all of their members. The HoH could only nominate members of the opposite gender. At the end of the week everyone was eligible to vote. '''Returning Houseguest This season had one houseguest returning back into the house. That houseguest was Rachael . She came back week 3 after Emily had walked. She was immune from eviction that week. New Houseguest This season had a new houseguest come into the house. That houseguest was Jeffery. He came into the house week 3 after Emily had walked. He was immune from eviction that week. Double Trouble Week: ' On week three the houseguests (sans Rachael and Jeffery) were all eligible for nomination after it was revealed both the guys and the girls would lose a member in one week. In this week there were Two HoH's, Four Nominees, and Two PoV's. Nate and Annie both won HoH. Nate nominated Shay and Steph, while Annie nominated Joseph and Ryan. Shay won one of the power of veto's and used it on himself, while Joe won the other power of veto using it on no one. In the end, Steph and Joseph were evicted from the big brother house. '''Teams: ' After four weeks there were new teams decided at random with the same rules applying only in the teams. Whichever houseguest won HoH for their team would also guarantee safety for all of their members. The HoH could only nominate members of the opposite team. At the end of the week everyone was eligible to vote. '''Survivor Week: Week 8 had a shocking twist. After Rachael opened pandora's box, there would be no HoH and everyone would be eligible for eviction. That was because it was Survivor Week. In this week Houseguests competed for Individual Immunity instead of HoH. Rachael won individual immunity because she was HoH. The twist also featured a Hidden Immunity idol which invalidated any votes cast against the houseguest. This was won by Matt who used it on himself. In the end Grace was voted out by a vote of 4-3-2. Jury Vote: On week 11 at the eviction Nate was supposed to go home by a vote of 2-1. However, Ryan, opened Pandora’s Box. None of the votes count this week. Instead…… The jury decided who would be joining them. The jury was asked a bunch of questions and one of those questions was “Who would you vote out this week?”. They had no idea it would be used to actually determine who would leave. By a vote of 4-1 Chris was evicted by the jury. Instant Eviction: On the double eviction of week 11. Dani won HoH, but it was an instant eviction. In an instant eviction, the newly crowned Head of Household is sequestered, where they must make their nominations without speaking to any of their fellow houseguests. There is no Power of Veto competition, and one of the nominees is evicted as usual. Kara was sent home that week by a tiebreaker vote of 2-1. Teams One of the biggest twists of House of Shade 2 was that there were teams. Season two was a battle of the sexes and the house was divided by their genders. On The Girls Team: Emily Steph Shay Annie Grace Rachael Kara Dani and Brittany On The Guys Team: Joseph Joe Dan Phillip Chase Matt Jeffery Chris Nate and Ryan For four weeks these sexes battled it until the hosts laid down yet another shocking twist. That the Guys and Girls team was no more, and instead replaced with two brand new teams divided at random. The two new teams were Perobitches and the Shewolves On Team Perobitches: Dan Annie Phillip Grace Chris Dani and Brittany On Team Shewolves: Chase Rachael Matt Jeffery Kara Nate Ryan House Guests Voting History Notes *Note 1: Rachael was the first evicted houseguest of the season. However she would later be brought back. *Note 2: During the first six weeks when a HouseGuest of a team won Head of Household, the other HouseGuests of the same team were also immune from eviction along with the Head of Household but still voted to evict on eviction night. The first four weeks the teams were Guys and Girls, but Week 5 the Guys and Girls teams were dissolved. For the next two Weeks there were two new Teams: Team Perobitches and Team Shewolves. *Note 2.1: Due to a real life medical concern, Emily has walked away from the game. *Note 3: Jeffery entered the house shortly after Week 3's Head of Household competition. As a new HouseGuest he had immunity from this week's eviction. He was not eligible to compete for the Power of Veto. *Note 4: Rachael re-entered the house shortly after Week 3's Head of Household competition. As a returning HouseGuest she had immunity from this week's eviction. She was not eligible to compete for the Power of Veto. *Note 5: On Week 3 both teams were sending home a guy and a girl for eviction. Everyone on the team was eligible for nomination except for Rachael and Jeffery. In this week there were to be Two HoH's, one from each team. Four Nominees, two from each team. Two PoV's, one for each team. Nate and Annie won HoH, but in the end Steph and Joseph were sent home. *Note 6: Week 4 was a double eviction week. Following Shay's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of games – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. *Note 7: Week 8 was Survivor week. There were no big brother competitions and everyone could be voted out of the house. Rachael won individual immunity guaranteeing her safety into the next week. Matt won the hidden immunity idol and used it on himself guaranteeing any votes against him invalid. Ultimately, Grace was sent home, due to a 4-3-2 vote. *Note 8: Week's 10 and 11 were double eviction weeks. Following Matt's and Chris' eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of games – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. *Note 9: Week 11's second eviction was an instant eviction. Immediately after Dani's nominations, the HouseGuests were instructed to cast their votes to evict. No Power of Veto competition was held. *Note 10: There were no eviction votes cast during the finale, instead the jury members voted for who they wanted to win.